Shadow Jago/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Unique Trait - Shadow Surge: Shadow Jago’s special moves can be enhanced by pressing the button twice quickly instead of once. Enhancing a special move with Shadow Surge uses up a small portion of the Shadow Meter. Combo Trait - Around the Underworld: By incorporating Light, Medium, and Heavy linkers into combos in any order, Shadow Jago can rack up extra potential damage during a combo. Unlike Jago's Around the World, it does not matter what order you input them. Instinct Mode - Dark Gift: Shadow Jago can attach a Dark Tether to his opponent by dashing through them or hitting them with a Shendokuken. Once a Dark Tether is placed, he can then use some of their Shadow Meter in place of his own. This is a two-way connection, and the opponent can use Shadow Jago’s Shadow Meter as well. The Dark Tether disconnects when Shadow Jago takes damage. During Dark Gift he can also perform Annihilation (QCF+LP+LK), an unblockable dash attack visually similar to his Ultimate that deals damage proportionate to how much Instinct Meter is left. Moveset Command Attacks * Gatekeeper - (Forward+HK) - Shadow Jago performs a straight pushkick. Can be dash-canceled. * Dark Reckoning - (Back+HK) - Shadow Jago performs a short hop with a wide crescent kick. Acts as an overhead and causes stagger on hit. * Dark Impulse - (Forward-Forward or Back-Back) - Shadow Jago teleports forwards or backwards in place of a dash. Can pass through opponents. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Shadow Jago grabs the opponent and slashes them with two sword strikes. Launches the opponent. Special Moves * Shendokuken - (QCF+P) - Shadow Jago quickly throws a purple fireball. Button strength determines projectile speed. Can be performed midair. Surge version throws a second fireball up at an angle. * Dark Drift - (QCB+K) - Shadow Jago advances with a sliding kick across the ground. Button strength determines distance traveled. Surge version teleports behind the opponent beforehand and launches the opponent on hit. * Dark Demise - (QCB+P) - Shadow Jago teleports into the air with a dive kick downwards. Button strength determines attack angle. Causes stagger on hit, and bounces off on block. Surge version hits multiple times. * Dark Fury - (DP+P) - Shadow Jago delivers a spinning sword uppercut into the air. Button strength determines height traveled. Fully invulnerable on startup. Surge version performs a second uppercut afterwards. ** Dark Catastrophe - (Forward-Forward+P) - Shadow Jago performs a diagonal Dark Fury upwards. Fully invulnerable on startup. Surge version performs a second uppercut afterwards. Shadow Moves * Shadow Shendokuken - (QCF+2P) - Shadow Jago quickly throws five purple fireballs. * Shadow Dark Drift - (QCB+2K) - Shadow Jago advances with a sliding kick across the ground, changing directions rapidly around the opponent to hit five times. Invulnerable to throws and projectiles * Shadow Dark Demise - (QCB+2P) - Shadow Jago teleports into the air with a dive kick downwards that recaptures on hit, followed by four grounded kicks. Tracks the opponent's location. * Shadow Dark Fury - (DP+2P) - Shadow Jago delivers a spinning sword uppercut that hits five times. Finishers * 'Ultra Combo: '''Shadow Jago performs a 39-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a spinning slash with his sword. * 'ULTIMATE: '''Shadow Jago quickly dashes through the opponent dozens of times, striking them as he goes. He then smashes them into the air, spins his sword around, and dashes upwards to cut through them midair. After the opponent hits the ground, Shadow Jago follows them down and delivers a decisive slash on the head that's obscured off-camera. External Links * Shadow Jago's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage